PJ Halliwell
"By the way, thanks for your help tonight. I'm sorry that it takes me being in danger for you to even talk to me." - PJ to Pippa. Prudence Johanna "PJ" Halliwell is unknowingly the seventh child born of the next generation of Charmed witches as well as the middle daughter and child of Charmed One; Phoebe Halliwell and Coop the Cupid. She is the younger sister of Pippa Halliwell and the older sister of Parker Halliwell as well as the fourth oldest niece of Prue and Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Destined to hold the next Power of Three, PJ is seen as being a pretty powerful young witch. Like her cousins, she is seen to have a multitude of powers and much more than her mother and Aunts before her with her being the witch focused on mind and movement such as telekinesis and astral projection, and as a result of her cupid side also holds more of her mother's abilities. Additionally, PJ possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. She is also able to access the Power of Three as well as abilities from the Goddess of War, making her very protective of her family and especially her sisters. PJ, at aged eleven, is currently a middle school student at Roosevelt middle school where she is involved in a whole host of different activities in and outside of school, though at such a young age, PJ has no idea what she wants to be when she grows up, but despite this she has a vested interest in doing something like her mother or her cousin; Wyatt. PJ is part of the Warren family line of witches dating back to the 16th century and beginning with Melinda Warren. History Pre-Birth In 2006, during the battle against Billie and Christy Jenkins, Phoebe had a dream of her hearts desires, and saw two little girls; she later discovered that the little girls, were her daughters' Pippa and PJ. The dreams about a second girl continued for Phoebe well into her pregnancy with her daughter Pippa, as she started having visions or dreams of two little girls playing in the park. A year and a half after the birth of her daughter Pippa, Phoebe found out that she was yet again pregnant at the same time as she discovered through a shared premonition with Piper over Melinda Warren, that Piper was also pregnant with a little girl of her own. Like with her pregnancy with Pippa, Phoebe struggled a lot with her powers, with her now having the powers of telekinesis, a power that she has previously struggled to control, but unlike with Pippa, Phoebe had a lot of visions about Cole Turner, her ex-husband as well as her deceased sister Prue Halliwell which eventually lead to the revelation that Prue was alive again. During the pregnancy Phoebe seemed to have a lot of demons coming after her all wanting to take the child of a Charmed One as well as a lot of visits from her deceased relatives such as her Grams, her mother and even a visit from Melinda Warren. Early Life ''' PJ Halliwell, named in memory of her Aunt Prue, was born on November 16, 2008, on the day of Chris' fourth birthday, to Warren witch and Charmed One; Phoebe Halliwell and Coop the cupid in the Halliwell Manor. Despite the unconventional place of birth, PJ was soon doted on by her family, especially Chris who saw PJ as a birthday present. Within a month of her birth, and like with her older sister Pippa and cousin Hal, PJ was given a joint Wiccaning with her cousin; Melinda to celebrate them into the Warren line. '''Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. * Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. * Thought Projection: The ability to bring thoughts, fictional, inanimate objects to life. * Deflection: The ability to deflect abilities back where they come from. * Super Strength: The ability to possess strength far greater than average humans. * Electrokinesis: The ability to shoot bolts of lightning out from her hands. * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. Cupid Powers * Beaming: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another. * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport other beings from one location to another without physical contact. * Sensing: The ability to locate magical beings and mortals however she can block this ability and can also clock herself from being found. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spell and preform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, map and other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with the dead. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * Power of Twelve: As the daughter of a Charmed One, PJ has inherited some Charmed abilities with her having a unique connection with her cousins making her able to sense them, hear their thoughts, and even some of their emotions. ** Bond: The ability to connect with someone on an impressive scale; being able to sense thoughts, emotions, pain and all other things. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch, PJ has been taught hand to hand combat with him having been trained in fighting by her Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Henry. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of her life, PJ has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had her powers swapped with other beings.